chromosomus_addendumfandomcom-20200215-history
Oats and Memes II: Escape From the Rice Fields
Overview 'Oats and Memes II: Escape From the Rice Fields' is the second entry in the Cinematic Memes Multiverse. Taking place several weeks after the events of 'A Tale of Oats and Memes ', the film follows Zula the Voodoo God and her son, Saucy Boi the Sorcerer's quest to be the first to escape from the infamous Realm 0, also known as the Rice Fields. During this quest, they experience a road block, when they are arrested by the evil Czechoslovakian Imperial Navy and must face their leader, Mighty Mussolini the Tortellini. Plot After stumbling around the Rice Fields for several weeks, Zula the Voodoo God reunites with her son, Saucy Boi the Sorcerer. Saucy Boi, having searched for thousand of chromosomes for Zula, reveals to Zula that he plans to be the first to escape the Rice Fields, and Zula reluctantly joins his cause. However, a Soviet spy named багаж listened in on their conversation and informs the dictator of the Rice Fields, God Emperor Joseph Stalin, their plans. Stalin commands the leader of the Czechoslovakian Imperial Navy to follow and intercept the two before they can escape. Meanwhile, Saucy Boi goes to visit an old friend of his named Trash. Trash is a well-known infamous hacker/anarchist/revolutionary/deep web drug lord, who is at the top of the C.I.N.'s most wanted list. Saucy Boi and Zula finally convince Trash to join their cause. However, before they can create a portal, gunfire breaks out, shooting Trash in the shoulder. Mussolini leads this attack with help from багаж, and they successfully arrest the three. Mussolini then takes the gang to the C.I.N. Headquarters, and throws Saucy Boi and Zula to the jail cell, and takes Trash in for questioning. When interrogating Trash, Mussolini loses his cool, and Trash has to calm him down with a glass of water. Suddenly, багаж knocks on the door and Mussolini gets very annoyed and kicks her out of the C.I.N. building. Hurt, багаж ventures alone into the deep fields. Meanwhile, there's another knock on the door, and a furious Mussolini answers it, only see his superior, God Emperor Joseph Stalin himself. Stalin drags in a man named Rasputin, who is accused of stealing a truckful of Adidias tracksuits. Stalin is bent on killing the sloppy Slav, but Mussolini proposes that he proves himself first. So, Rasputin performs a musical number of Boney M's "Rasputin", but is shot in the head by a very triggered Stalin. Meanwhile in the deep fields, Skitz wanders aimlessly while reflecting on his past mistakes. Skitz has matured since we have last seen him, and he even admits that he had rushed into things too quickly with Karliah. Soon, багаж arrives and the two talk, and багаж tells Skitz to come with her. Eventually, the two return to the C.I.N. HQ and багаж frees Zula and Saucy Boi. It is during this time that Zula and Skitz reunite, and Saucy Boi sneaks off to find Trash. Saucy Boi finds Trash but is shot in the back by Mussolini before he can let him free. Due to metamorphosis and scheduling issues, Mussolini and багаж both became males. Zula, Skitz, and багаж sneak around the base, looking for Saucy Boi, when they come across God Emperor Joseph Stalin, who is on the phone discussing the purchase of Eastern Europe. Skitz tries to arrest Stalin for the constant abuse of his power, but Stalin, unthreatened, draws his gun, and grabs багаж threatening to kill her for treason. Skitz, being a savage thot slayer, shoots the both of them. Meanwhile, an injured Saucy Boi begins to engage in a lightsaber duel with Mussolini, and manages to sever Mussolini's cybernetic arm. This infuriates Mussolini, who then slices Saucy Boi across the stomach; killing him. An angry Trash shoots Mussolini in the stomach; incapacitating him. Zula and Skitz arrive, and Zula falls to her knees seeing her son's dead body in Trash's arms. While Zula is distracted, Mussolini rises up and sticks a knife into Zula's shoulder and throwing her to the ground. Mussolini then achieves his final form by turning into a horsey. As Mussolini is about to kill Zula, Zula releases radical amounts of radical magic at mussolini, and then crotch-punches him to death. This enables Mussolini's self-destruct mechanism, and Zula, Skitz, and Trash escape the C.I.N. HQ seconds before it explodes. Once they get back to Trash's safe house, they begin the process of creating the portal to be the first to escape the Rice Fields. However, Trash is short on bitcoin and uses chromosomes instead, which is just barely able to power the incresingly unstable portal. Zula crosses the portal without much thought, while Trash and Skitz chat. Trash assumes that there is something romantic between Skitz and Zula, but Skitz quickly dismisses this, and awkwardly leaves Trash, and goes through the portal. However, it is later revealed that the portal malfunctioned and caught Zula and Skitz in an infinite time loop. Cast Xander as Zula the Voodoo God Ashton as Saucy Boi the Sorcerer Xander as Trash Destiny & Lucas as Mighty Mussolini the Tortellini Ashton as Skitz Xander as God Emperor Joseph Stalin Destiny & Lucas as багаж Ashton as Rasputin Release 'Oats and Memes II: Escape From the Rice Fields' was uploaded to YouTube on June 5, 2017, and as of June 2017, it has reached over 60 views. Top Secret Demo On June 14, 2017, a video was uploaded on the Cinematic Memes Incorporated YouTube channel, where the new leader of the Czechoslovakian Imperial Navy, Mark Zuckerberg, made a message to the people of the Cinematic Memes Multiverse. However, it was not known by Mark that their decision to leak a corrupted bootleg of Oats and Memes II was useless because CMI had already uploaded the full video the week before. This angered Mark, and he left stating, "I will return."